


Sanders Sides Stories

by Dwarf_Deceit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarf_Deceit/pseuds/Dwarf_Deceit
Summary: These are a few of my Sanders Sides Stories that are too long to be considered one shots.





	Sanders Sides Stories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This is a bit of a warning for some gore, I guess. It is more of just sickness symptoms.  
> TW: Coughing up blood, Dizzy Spells

August 27th 2020  
Dear Diary,  
I don’t know why I’m writing in hear. I guess I just need to explain my emotions to myself and this seemed like the best way. It was also the first idea that came to mind. Anyway, today is the day. Thomas doesn’t need me anymore, and the others haven’t been listening to me. They’ve been listening to Janus. I’ve completely lost my voice. My voice is gone. I think I’m starting to fade away. They don’t need me and I’ve researched what happens when Thomas doesn’t need his sides anymore. You start disappearing and slowly loosing things. I guess I’ve started disappearing with my voice. It makes sense though. They never listen to me unless I yell. If I yell they get annoyed and comment on how much I talk. I wonder how long it will take for the others to notice that my voice is gone.  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

August 31st 2020  
Dear Diary,  
It’s only been four days since I last wrote in here. I think only Janus has noticed that I’ve not been talking. Although, I believe that he thinks I’m just being quiet. Thomas, Patton, Roman, Remus, and Virgil have no idea yet. It’s only Janus that’s noticed. Janus can tell when someone is lying, one of his many fascinating abilities, and I believe he thinks I’m committing falsehoods by lies of omission. I don’t want to believe that I’m slowly fading away. I’ve done more research and if I actually get noticed, accepted and needed again, I’ll stop fading away, although I don’t believe that these things will happen. I just don’t want to believe that I, Logic, is the first one to disappear. I just can’t believe that Thomas doesn’t need Logic anymore. If only they’d listen to me. But I guess since I can’t talk, I can’t tell them what’s happening. None of them know sign language and do I really want to write down my explanation about what’s happening? Would they care? Would they notice that I’ve written down my explanation? Would they care? Would they even care if I’m gone?  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

September 5th 2020  
Dear Diary,  
Another five days have past. The other sides and Thomas don’t suspect a thing. I think I’ve reached the next stage of disappearing. I’ve begun to cough up blood, though, it’s not often. It’s only happened twice. I don’t want to disappear, but I know I cant prevent this. I can’t exactly tell them, and I doubt they will notice or care about anything I write down. I haven’t been able to find any research on what happens when one disappears. It’s only the disappearing process and how one can prevent being disappeared. It always starts with the person’s most valuable part of themselves. I guess my most valuable part of myself was my voice. It makes sense. I always tried to be listened to and heard, but it never happens. I can’t make them listen to me anymore with my voice gone. I lost my most valuable asset and to get better and stop the disappearing process, I need them to listen to me. It’s never going to happen though, I’m slowly being replaced by Janus, and soon I’ll be gone.  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

September 12th 2020  
Dear Diary,  
It’s been a week since I’ve last wrote in here. Janus has been getting more suspicious. I believe he thinks I’m just being stubborn. I’ve noticed that I’ve found myself coughing more and more. I’m scared on what happens after I disappear. Will I be able to come back after I disappear? It’s also kind of eye opening. I’ve realized how little the others actually pay attention to me. It’s been seventeen days since I first became mute. None of them have noticed. It’s only been Janus, as he believes that I’ve been committing falsehoods by lies of omission. Today Roman suggested that we sing another song. I don’t think they noticed that I existed. They didn’t take me into consideration. If they’d have known that I’m mute, I don’t think he would’ve suggested it. Or at least felt bad about suggesting it. I wonder how long it will be until I’m completely gone.  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

September 20th 2020  
Dear Diary,  
I know it’s been a while since I’ve last written in here, but nothing worth writing has been happening. Today Thomas and Roman started singing a song. I believe they expected me to shut down the idea. I was just silent. They looked like they actually enjoyed the song. Do I really shut down all their songs? Do I really ruin the mood every time? Is loosing my voice actually a good thing? I don’t know. Anyway, Remus showed up again today. He joined half way through the song and started singing. Why must he always try to kill Roman? I’m glad no one will ever see this. In addition, I almost got caught coughing up blood today. I tried to hold it in, which I know isn’t good for me, but I can’t risk them knowing. I coughed quietly during their loud song. I mean, the song was a great song. I liked the song, but it was quite loud. I wonder how long it is until I’m gone.  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

September 26th 2020  
Dear Diary,  
I’m getting even more worried. In addition to the coughing up blood, my vision has gotten slightly worse and I’ve been getting dizzy spells every now and then. The coughing in general is getting worse. I almost fainted with my first dizzy spell. I wasn’t expecting it and it happened during filming a video. Is myself disappearing effecting Thomas? Anyway the other sides don’t need me so I doubt Thomas does. Janus is replacing me more and more every day. Remus has been accepted. I’m happy for him and I’m also glad that Roman, Patton, Virgil and Thomas aren’t doing the whole light sides and dark sides thing anymore. I’m know I’m the least favourite side and always have been. They got their puppets out again, changing into them. Even Janus and Remus mad their own puppets. Remus’ was similar to Roman’s. They looked exactly the same, just Remus had his moustache and his outfit in his puppet. He also had a more reasonable sized chin. Janus’ puppet was a yellow snake with a tiny black bowler hat. It looked cute, but looks can be deceiving. Can I just hurry up and be gone?  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

October 3rd 2020  
Dear Diary,  
I don’t know why I’m still writing in here. I believe I’m just writing in here because it feels like I’m talking to someone. The others were talking and slightly arguing about where their puppets went. Even Janus’ and Remus’ puppets were missing. I know where their puppets are though. I took them. I know it’s wrong to take other’s things without asking, but I can’t exactly ask them. I don’t know why, but it’s easier to talk to the puppets rather than the real thing. Even though I can’t talk, I pretend to talk. It’s difficult realizing that I’m useless to them, so I took their puppets to accompany me in my last weeks or months. I don’t understand why it’s easier with puppets rather than with the real thing. I believe it’s because if I use the puppets, I won’t have their discouragement and nasty opinions. Anyway, the dizzy spells are not as bad, but their coming more often. When will I finally be gone?  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

October 9th 2020  
Dear Diary,  
It’s officially been over a month since I’ve begun writing in here. It’s also been just over a month since I’ve been mute. The others still don’t know and I’ve stopped showing up every now and then, enough to not be noticeable though. I still have their puppets. Sometimes when I’m alone, which is often, I act like a child and play with the puppets, making up stories and adventures with them, though their always logical. I love playing with the puppets, it makes me feel more accepted. I feel isolated. It’s starting to feel like I have a deadly disease and they others are trying their best to avoid me. I’ve been getting worse. Today, I tried grabbing something with my left hand and my thumb went right through it. My thumb went right through something. I don’t know how to take that. It’s not physically possible for my thumb to be able to go through something. I believe it’s another symptom of disappearing. I’m slowly fading. I know if I just told the others, they would probably be able to help, but I don’t think they’ll care. Will they care if I’m gone?  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

October 20th 2020  
Dear Diary,  
I don’t think I’m going to make it to my birthday. They’ll notice when I’m gone, won’t they? If they don’t see me for weeks on end they’ll suspect something, right? Virgil should notice. He’s anxiety. He should know when someone’s missing. I can’t believe I’m doubting myself. I’m doubting everything. This isn’t like me at all. I guess it’s just the stress of disappearing. I wonder if they’ll even care when I’m gone. The sides are still wondering where their puppets went. I believe I might have to return them. They are al blaming each other. I really don’t want to return the puppets though. It’s comforting having the puppets around. It’s sort of like real company. With the puppets I feel listened to. It’s like I’m already gone.  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

October 28th 2020  
Dear Diary,  
It’s only a few more days until my birthday. I think Virgil’s starting to notice. He seemed really anxious today, glancing at me every now and then. Even his voice was his anxious, demonic voice. Roman and Remus were too busy worrying about themselves and arguing. Janus and Patton were trying to calm them down. Virgil and I were both being ignored. Although Virgil tried calming everyone down, however, he was extremely unsuccessful. He made everyone more on edge. I think I’ll return their puppets tonight. I can’t keep them. In addition, I’ve been getting these terrible headaches. I’ve still been coughing up blood and have still been experiencing the dizzy spells. I almost coughed up blood during the video today. I think my minor coughing fit was what Virgil first noticed. I’m scared what will happen when I’m gone.  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

November 2nd 2020  
Dear Diary,  
Tomorrow is my birthday. I don’t think I’m making it. I tried grabbing my water bottle today and my whole hand went through it. Also, today I tried laying down on my bed and fell right trough it. I’m going to make this entry short. I wish I had done more. I wish I had researched more. But I know it’s best to not overwork myself when I’m sick. I want to have enough time to clean my room and go through some memories before I’m gone.  
Sincerely,  
Logan Logic Sanders

November 3rd 2020  
Dear Diary,  
Hello. I’m trying my best to copy your handwriting but your handwriting is so perfect and hard to copy. I’ve read through this whole diary and I’m sorry. I know that my simple apology isn’t enough for you. I’m sorry that never noticed that your voice was gone. I’m sorry I never noticed you coughing up blood, or your dizzy spells or your headaches. I did notice how quite you had been, but by then it was too late. Thank you for returning our puppets, the others aren’t arguing about them anymore. I’ll leave my puppet in your room. I’ll try my best to bring you back, but I’m not sure if it’s possible. So, if by chance you do come back, I want you to keep my puppet. I noticed how much you enjoyed the puppets company. The others have indeed noticed your absence but haven’t thought anything of it. Other than Janus. He’s noticed and has asked once, but everyone just overlooked the question. I’ll try my best to bring you back. It’s not the same here without you. Happy Birthday Logan. I miss you.  
Sincerely,  
Virgil Anxiety Sanders


End file.
